Battle B-Daman - Episode 03
Somthing To Crow About is the third episode of the Battle B-Daman series. It first aired in Japan on January 19, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Cain McDonnell easily defeating an anonymous battler. Next, Yamato, Grey and Bull are talking about a legendary B-Da player (Cain McDonnell) and how Yamato wants to challenge him. Yamato is next scene complaining about how he has the need for B-Da battling, Grey then tells Yamato about the B Coliseum and how he can battle other B-Da players there. The three arrive at the B-Coliseum and Yamato is amazed by all the people and B-Da players, Yamato tries his hand at shoot the gap, while not realizing the point of the game is to shoot in between the targets, he knocks them all down, Grey then explains how the game is played and how to do it, shoot 10 B-Da balls as fast as you can between the pins, Grey does so scoring a perfect 100. Then Bull (in wild form) shows his power in B-Da battling by scoring a perfect 100 in battle hammer. Bull then challenges Grey to a B-Da battle but is transformed back into calm form after he smells donuts, confusing Grey and Yamato. Yamato and Grey proceed to practice inside the B-Coliseum, Grey showing him how to play different games. Back at the cafe a storm is brewing over the hometown. Yamato next sees Battle Crow torturing B-Da battlers by defeating them and taking their B-Daman Yamato challenges Crow to a B-Da battle, he brushes it off at first thinking Yamato is no threat but a after a scan of Yamato's abilities he figures out that Yamato is a powerful B-Da Battler. Out of fear Battle Crow tries to get Yamato to leave but to no avail. Yamato verbally assaults Crow and this sets him off, he accepts Yamato's battle invitation and leave to prepare. While preparing Grey interrupts him much to his surprise, Grey then tells him to leave but Battle Crow does not head his warning, and battles Yamato. The two begin a direct hit battle with Battle Crow easily dodging Yamato's B-Da balls and counter attacking with hard hits. Battle Crow then taunts Yamato causing Yamato's B-Da Power to rise and Yamato easily deflects Battle Crows attacks, with returning fire Yamato gets a direct hit on Battle Crow winning the battle. Ababa is next scene ordering Li and Wen to go and defeat Yamato and steal Cobalt Blade. The two set out to the home town of Yamato ending the episode. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Mie Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Battle Crow (Debut) *Ababa *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Cain McDonnell *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Chrome Zephyr *Helio Breaker *Knight Cavalry Featured B-Da Battles *Cain McDonnell vs. Unknown Opponent *Shoot the Gap Challenge - Yamato Delgado *Shoot the Gap Challenge - Grey Michael Vincent *Battle Hammer Challenge - Bull Borgnine *Battle Crow vs. Unknown Opponents *Yamato Delgado vs. Battle Crow Trivia *Cain's B-Da Balls are blue in this episode and the previous two episodes, while they are yellow in all subsequent appearances. *This is the first episode in which Enjyu and Vinnie V do not appear, although the latter only makes a brief cameo in the first two episodes, which both used same cameo which was taken from a later episode. Video Battle B-Daman - Episode 03 Something to Crow About Gallery Something to Crow About 3.png Cain's First Appearance.png|Cain McDonnell Cain Debut.jpg Something to Crow About 1.png Something to Crow About 4.png|Yamato Delgado, Grey Michael Vincent, and Bull Borgnine imagesCAZ210RA.jpg|Tommi the Cat Something to Crow About 2.png Something to Crow About 5.png Something to Crow About 6.png Shoot the Gap.jpg|Shoot the Gap Something to Crow About 7.png Battle Hammer copy.jpg|Battle Hammer Something to Crow About 8.png Yamato & Grey Practice.jpg|Yamato and Grey Practice Crow.jpg|Battle Crow Yamato beats Crow.jpg|Yamato defeats Battle Crow Wen ep3 01.png|Wen Yong Fa Li ep3 01.png|Li Yong Fa